Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 095
"Martial Law", known as "The Duel You Believe In" in the Japanese version, is the ninety-fifth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on February 28, 2016 and in Australia on November 28, 2016. Nicktoons aired on August 6, 2017. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on February 28, 2017. Summary Melissa Trail announces Jack Atlas as the winner of the second Friendship Cup semi-final. Her helicopter hovers over a smouldering part of the Commons as Melissa reports that Sergey Volkov fell off the course during his defeat, and she wonders if he's okay. Covered in electric sparks, Sergey attempts to crawl away, to the amusement of three Commons who find him. One of them recognizes Sergey through his "Duelist Crusher" alias; another is worried about him potentially wreaking havoc. They nod to each other, and gather tools from a pile of wreckage before (implicitly) beating Sergey up (this is cut from the dub). Roget is watching from his office, begging for Sergey to stand up again, but the signal is lost at the next moment. Roget cries out loud at the realization that his trump card is gone forever, as the cuffed Zuzu, standing behind him, looks on blankly. Meanwhile, Sector Security's monitoring staff report to Roget that the Commons mobs have reached Topsiders' residences, and the Topsiders are in urgent need of assistance in eliminating the Commons. Roget hears this with a smile, and presses on a button to manipulate the Security officers again. All of them immediately scramble on their bikes to Topside residences, with the mission to suppress the Commons "by any means necessary". Back on the streets, a "Handcuffs Dragon" cuffs the three Commons that had beaten up Sergey, while a "Goyo Chaser" ties up another Common with a rope. Another three Commons are cornered by three "Assault Dogs". Shinji, Damon and Tony are blocked by a "Goyo Chaser" and a "Goyo Predator" joined by a line of "Goyo Defenders". Having anticipated that Security would react, the three of them ready their Duel Disks to take on the monsters. Damon summons "Alien Shocktrooper", Tony summons "Plaguespreader Zombie" and Shinji summons "Battlewasp - Arbalest the Rapidfire". The three of them charge towards the Security line with their monsters and the mob of Commons behind them. Yuya, still in his Turbo Duel outfit, arrives on a bridge over a river along with Gong. They find the Commons mob in front of them. They know that Security have clashed with the Commons. Gong is worried that war might break out. Meanwhile, Chojiro and Sylvio are with Riley at a different Commons street, witnessing the Commons mob moving from right to left in front of them, and wonder how they will get up to the part of Topside where the Sector Security headquarters are. While Riley worries for his brother, Chojiro says he'll find a way by distracting the mob with his "Enjoy" dueling, but Sylvio stops him, saying that no one is in a mood to "Enjoy" anything. As Chojiro argues back, Riley suddenly sees a Common strike a "Goyo Predator" with his own tool. He starts breathing heavily and muttering "Stay back" several times after seeing things that resemble his war-torn past. Remembering how soldiers broke into his hiding place during the war, Riley suddenly charges towards the Commons mob. Chojiro and Sylvio quickly yell at him to stop, fortunately, Shay leaps down from above and grabs Riley by the waist. Reminding Riley that it's not his fight, Shay hugs Riley and calms him down to the point that his eyes close. Just then, Jean-Michel Roget appears on holographic screens across New Domino City, announcing martial law as requested by the Topsiders to restore order, meaning that all judicial and executive power falls into Roget's hands. (In the dub, Roget does not mention martial law or the Topsiders, rather that he is the city's "new leader".) The High Council are not convinced that Roget will succeed in bending people to his will, especially since his lackey Sergey failed to beat Jack. Chairman White Taki wonders what Declan will do next. Meanwhile, Zuzu gathers the strength to charge towards Roget while cuffed, and knocks him towards his chess pieces and onto the floor. Taking Roget's place on the holographic screens, Zuzu calls out to everyone listening, saying that Roget isn't planning to restore order, he's trying to maintain a state of eternal conflict between the Topsiders and the Commons so that he can take over New Domino City. Nobody can let this happen, she says. Yuya and Gong are shocked to see Zuzu address the city. As Roget gets up, Zuzu calls for the fighting to stop, and for everyone in the city to unite and fight the real enemy: Duel Academy, who are planning to invade the Synchro Dimension. Zuzu then personally calls out to Yuya himself, and asks for his help to stop the fighting and start putting smiles back on people's faces with You Show Duel School's brand of dueltaining. (The dub version of Zuzu's appeal does not refer to Duel Academy and has a longer section of her personal address to Yuya; scenes of Zuzu knocking Roget and vice-versa are also cut.) At that point, Roget pushes Zuzu out of the way and cuts off the holograms. Yuya tries to get to Zuzu but is stopped by Gong, who says it's not what Zuzu asked for. Yuya retorts, saying he would never abandon Zuzu, but Gong says that job is left to Sora and Moon Shadow. As Zuzu said, they should be focusing on stopping the riots. Sam then runs onto the bridge out-of-breath having finally found Yuya; he tells Yuya that Jack Atlas wanted to deliver a message. Jack's review of Yuya's semi-final performance was less than convincing, he felt from Yuya what he thought was an attempt to exert power and control. If this is the kind of duel Yuya craves, then Jack has no need to fight him. Yuya is shocked at what this means, but admits he doesn't remember how he beat Crow. Gong snaps Yuya out of his thoughts, and says that the situation has changed. Sam repeats that it was his role to deliver to Yuya what Jack wanted to tell him, and if it's not what he believes in, then Yuya must show Jack what he believes in, with a duel. If Yuya is to accomplish something, he must not falter. Yuya mulls over his words, and what Zuzu said before she hijacked the city-wide address. Dueltaining... brings smiles and joy. He realizes that it was exactly what Jack achieved with his semi-final victory over Sergey. Finally understanding Jack's words, Yuya runs the opposite direction, back where Sam came. When asked by Gong, he says he's going to the Duel Palace and will challenge Jack with all the dueltaining he has, and save the city. Sam and Gong chase after him. Yuya is impressed with how Zuzu reached out to him even during captivity, and is now determined to fight. Meanwhile, Declan is leaving the High Council hall. The councillors are not happy that Declan is abandoning them at a time when martial law is declared, and think he has conceded to Roget. When they ask White Taki for his agreement, he instead says, "Let's find out." (In the dub, the High Council also accuse the Lancers of being no better than Roget.) Chojiro, Sylvio, Riley and Shay have found the High Council building and the line of Security that surrounds it, awaiting Declan's emergence from inside. They keep hidden from a distance. Chojiro suddenly rushes towards the line of Security, eager to show them his "Enjoy" dueling again, with Sylvio continuing to protest that it won't work. Fortunately, Declan's "D/D/D Duo-Dawn King Kali Yuga" blows the line of Security away, as well as Chojiro. It removes the many "Dimensional Prisons", "Mirror Force" cards and "Gravity Binds" that the officers had lined up. Declan appears at the bottom of the staircase to the hall, and Riley happily runs towards him. The Security officers that were initially knocked out by "Kali Yuga", stand up and confront Declan once more. Just then, the High Council appear on top of the staircase that Declan walked down from, and tell Security that even under martial law, they cannot interfere with the High Council. White Taki says they are the absolute authority in the city. Declan does not agree with this, saying that their "absolute authority" means nothing if they only use it to protect themselves. The councillors admit that that's how it's always been done, with the logic that if they're safe, New Domino City is safe. White Taki admits that they don't go overboard. Declan thinks that the High Council have come after him because they're afraid that he will leave the Synchro Dimension. All they wanted was this fight between himself and Roget while they sit and watch, and do nothing to change things - they fear change. They simply go with whoever's top dog in order to maintain peace. But due to the invasion by Duel Academy, things have changed. As Sylvio, Chojiro and Shay ready their Duel Disks against the army of Security, Declan does the same, and notes that, even though he comes from another dimension and has no right to speak about matters in this dimension, it is undeniable that those who sit and watch have no right to speak either. (In the dub, Declan instead refers to the Commons-Topsiders struggle allowing Roget to take over, and tells the High Council to stop making excuses and do their job properly.) Meanwhile, Yuya, Gong and Sam see another Commons mob block their way to the Duel Palace. Gong wonders how long it will take. Suddenly, Tarren grabs Yuya's right hand and points down an alleyway, saying that the Duel Palace is that way. Yuya recognizes him and sees that Amanda and Frank are with him too. Gong is surprised that the orphans made it out of the underground unhurt. Frank says Crow raised them to be able to survive and not give up. Gong hears Crow's name being mentioned, and wonder why Crow isn't with the orphans. Amanda says Crow split up with the orphans to look for Yuya, Sora and Celina, and thinks Crow has found Celina. Yuya speaks up, saying that Celina had been taken back to Duel Academy, which causes Amanda to exclaim. Gong assures the orphans that the Lancers will save her. Gong believes they should stop the riots first, but Frank says it's impossible, because Commons mobs have sprung up all over the city, and no one will listen. Yuya says that's why he must get to the Duel Palace immediately. When Tarren asks why, Yuya says Jack Atlas is waiting for him there, in order for him to prove that his dueltaining can save the city. Tarren thus offers Yuya help by using his navigation skills to get to the Duel Palace, and beckons him to follow. As the orphans run into the alleyway, Yuya thanks them before following, along with Gong and Sam. Back where Shinji, Damon and Tony are fighting a line of Sector Security, Damon's "Alien Shocktrooper" is destroyed by an officer's "Goyo King", causing Damon to fall back. Shinji curses at their setback and vows not to give up. Just then, Crow leaps off a building and Synchro Summons his "Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower". Crow lands in front of Shinji, and his monster is joined by the "Blackwing - Harmattan the Dust" and "Blackwing - Tornado the Reverse Wind" that he summoned earlier. "Raikiri's" effect destroys the line of "Goyo Defenders" and knocks out several Security officers. Shinji, Damon and Tony praise Crow for rescuing them, and think Crow will be vital for seeing the revolution through. Just then, Crow tells Shinji to cut it out, asking if they have seen Zuzu's appeal on the holograms. Crow echoes Zuzu's words, telling his comrades that it's not the time to fight, it's the time to unite. They have to work together and protect their children and their futures from Duel Academy. Shinji, Damon and Tony still insist on overthrowing the Topsiders. Crow counters by asking what's next if they're invaded and their city and their futures are destroyed. Shinji continues to insist that the Topsiders are their priority. Damon and Tony decide to activate their Duel Disks against Crow, claiming that Crow is now fighting against them. Shinji does the same, deeming Crow as an obstruction to their mission. Crow has no choice but to defend himself the same way. Meanwhile, the orphans have led Yuya down the final straight to the Duel Palace, only for it to be blocked by a Commons mob as well. The Commons are attempting to storm the Duel Palace, which has become a safe haven for the Topsiders due to Security. Yuya and Gong rush towards the mob, asking to be let in. The Commons turn against Yuya and Gong; the latter ready to put himself on the line to ensure that Yuya gets to his destination. Just then, Amanda notices something approaching from behind. The orphans recognise Shay, who is leading the Lancers and Chojiro on his "Raidraptor" monsters. Shay has one of his "Raidraptor - Force Strix" pick Yuya and Gong up; they climb onto "Force Strix's" back. The other "Force Strix" picks up Sam and the orphans; they get excited looking at the mob from high up. Yuya asks Shay how he knows they were on the way to the Duel Palace. Shay responds by saying that he heard Zuzu Boyle's appeal to the city masses, and Declan knew the Duel Palace would be Yuya's next destination. Topsiders see Shay's "Raidraptors" fly above them. Melissa has just returned to the track when she sees the "Raidraptors" land in front of her. After seeing who the people on the "Raidraptors" are, Melissa gets excited and has her crew start the cameras. As Melissa runs to the Lancers who have landed, she reports that Yuya Sakaki has returned, riding a monster. When she's about to ask if the Friendship Cup final is about to start; Sylvio steals the microphone from Melissa, to her surprise, and decides to pass it to Yuya, telling Melissa that Yuya has something important to announce. Yuya catches the mic, and hesitates. Melissa impatiently tells Yuya to hurry up, with the producer's note telling Yuya that he's on camera. Yuya smiles at Sylvio's thumbs-up gesture, and begins to speak through the mic. Holographic projections of Yuya's face appear around the Duel Palace and across New Domino City, interrupting Crow's duel with Shinji, Damon and Tony. Yuya addresses everyone in the city, asking for Topsiders and Commons alike to stop fighting and listen carefully. Yuya announces that he will challenge Jack Atlas for the Friendship Cup. Roget hears this and immediately declares the cancellation of the tournament, only for White Taki of the High Council to interrupt him and say that Roget's authority has already been rescinded, therefore, Roget's declaration of martial law is null and void. Roget is not pleased that there are still roadblocks to his authority. Meanwhile, Sora and Moon Shadow have reached the Sector Security headquarters, and nod at each other before parting ways. Yuya continues his city-wide broadcast, stating that he wants to show that dueling is not for fighting, but for fun. Duels make people smile, says Yuya. Pointing to the camera, Yuya wants to prove that to everyone at New Domino City. With that, Jack gets up from his throne and prepares to face Yuya. (In the dub, Yuya vows to be the new "King of Dueltaining".) Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Mistakes *Damon's "Alien Shocktrooper" can be seen after it is destroyed by a Security officer's "Goyo King". In other languages Navigation